Cellmates on the Moon
by crystalviolin111
Summary: Princess Luna after a crushing defeat has been banished to the moon, but has she been the only one that has?
1. The Battle

**I don't just like anime, I'm also a full-out brony! Here is my first attempt to right an mlp fanfic! Yosh! Let's do this!**

A whirl of tiny lights in the eternal darkness of space surrounded Luna as she felt herself being launched towards the moon.

_No!_ She thought as she was shot upward like a cork out of a bottle. _No no no! I was so close! If I hadn't underestimated the power from the Elements of Harmony, victory would've been mine, and darkness would've ruled the land!_

Memories of the battle with her sister flowed through her mind like a river. How she unleashed her full powers of the night to counter her sister's control of the sun.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" She cackled as she stepped over the smoldering rubble of the castle towards her battered sister. Her knees wobbled and threatened to give way, and a thousand bleeding wounds caused her vision to go blurry with pain and blood-loss, but it didn't matter; victory was in sight. "Well, sister? Do you now realize how foolish it was to underestimate our powers over darkness? You were a fool to think your powers over the sun alone could defeat our powers over night."

Celestia looked up into the face of what used to be her sweet, beloved little sister. Now she saw only hatred and bitter sorrow from being shunned for so long by her own subjects. She hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but she had no other choice. She slowly rose onto her hooves despite how weakened she was from battle.

The princess of the night which was now known as Nightmare Moon cackled. "Still determined to fight, are you? We must say we're impressed, but no matter. With this final blow you will find yourself locked in an eternal cage of darkness!" She lowered her horn, ready to summon the night-lock spell.

Celestia looked at her, eyes welling up with tears. "I hoped it wouldn't have come to this, Luna, but you leave me no choice. Princess Luna," She raised her voice. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby banish you to the very realm that you wish to shroud Equestria with. A thousand years to think over what you have done on the moon!"

Nightmare Moon hesitated, her magic became at ease for a moment. "What on earth are you neighing about? There's no way to keep us contained in our own realm, and even if you were to just banish us to the moon, you would need power beyond even your own."

"That's why I have these with me."

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in shock. _The Elements of Harmony? But I thought they were locked away in another section of the Everfree Forest!_ Nightmare Moon quickly turned her suprise into a smirk. "Ha! You think that'll be enough to stop us? we are an alicorn of high power! Their power won't be enough to stop us!"

"Perhaps you are right, but with their power and mine _combined-_" The six stones began to glow, and like moths attracted to a light, began to levitate towards Nightmare Moon. "-I hereby banish you to the moon!"

The Elements circled around Nightmare Moon and began to spin. Faster and faster they spun as Princess Celestia focused all of her magic to become one with the Elements'. The Elements began to glow, and soon a cylinder of light encased Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon panicked and tried everything from running through the wall of light to teleporting out, but she would always be teleported back in or bounced off the wall.

The ground beneath her hooves trembled, and a force equivalent to a geyser shot up and launched her into the air, through the ceiling, and onward to the sky above. "Noooooo!" She screamed as she flew upward. She tried to open her wings to fly away, but they wouldn't open. They had been magically glued shut. Nightmare Moon's horn refused to work either; she had been reduced to nothing more than an earth pony with useless wings and a horn. She gazed down at the shrinking land of Equestria and screamed at the top of her lungs. "We hate you! When we return, we _will_ defeat you, and this land will be nothing more than playground for our beautiful night to roam on!"

Celestia watched as her beloved sister was shot farther into the sky until she was nothing more than one of the countless stars in the night sky. Celestia used her remaining strength to raise the sun to dawn; the wisps of light shining from the sun outshining the light of the stars. Balance was restored, but it had come with a price.

Celestia collapsed onto the cracked, stone floor. She was injured and tired, and the last words of her sister whom she wouldn't hear from for a thousand years rang in her head. _We hate you..._

she buried her face in her mane and wept freely.

* * *

Luna looked down at the Earth below. _I'll have to wait for a thousand years before I can ever go back; before I can ever go back home._ Bittersweet memories of the times she shared with Celestia flashed through her mind; of the times they spent chasing eachother around the courtyard when they were fillies;of the time they discovered their cutie marks; the times they helped eachother with royal duties; how she felt lost and alone when her sister seemed to show little to no care when she told her of how the ponies slept through the night she worked so hard to create; how she allowed jealousy and anger take control and convert her into the monster known as Nightmare Moon.

The violent rockings of the invisible geyser had ceased as they closed in on their destination; giving Luna the ability to think clearly.

_When I said that I hated her... did I really mean it?_ A tear traced down Luna's face and dropped off when it reached her nose. She expected it to fall back down to Earth, but it merely floated away in the endless sea called space.

**So, what do you guys think? I really liked Princess Luna's character so that's why I was inspired to write a fanfic about her. Please review your thoughts!**


	2. The Mare in the Moon

**Here's chapter 2 guys.**

"WAUGH!" Cried Luna as she saw that the moon seemed to be hurtling towards her at alarming speed. Despite the slight deacceleration of the magic geyser, she was still going at a _very _fast rate.

WHUMP. Luna landed head-first on the moon. Luckily her fall was cushioned buy the powdery dust that coated the moon's surface. One small step for Equestria, one _massive_ headache for Luna. Luna pulled her head out of the rock below and shook dust out of her mane. She blinked a few times and looked around.

Her eyes saw a vast gray wasteland with craters of different sizes here and there. Countless stars shined above in the blackness of space along with the sun, and then there was... was that the _Earth_?

Indeed it was. The Earth was beautiful, with its blue seas and green-brown land; the white clouds that shrouded it and the dark thunderstorms in some areas. Luna could almost imagine millions of little ponies prancing around and enjoying their lives; spending time with their families or playing with friends.

Luna blinked a few tears. _She _should be with them. Fufilling her royal duties and raising the night and spending time with her sister. Her sister...

_It's all her fault,_ A voice in her head hissed. _She ignored you and left you to suffer neglection from your own subjects, and what do you get for trying to change that? She banishes you! She's no sister anymore!_

"No," Argued Luna, "You're wrong, Celestia is still my sister!"

_You said it yourself, didn't you? We hate her! Trying to ask for some attention, but look what we get! A thousand years stuck on the moon! But don't worry; we'll wait, and when the time's right, we'll rise again and make _sure_ the night lasts for eternity!_

Those words sparked something in Luna, and she felt anger bubble through her again. She wasn't sure whether she still loved Celestia or not, but one thing was certain; she wasn't going to lose again.

"You're right," spoke Luna aloud to herself. "I'm not sure whether or not I still have the love to call her sister, but When I return, I _will_ make the night last. Forever.

The voice in her head purred it's approval when a faint noise interrupted her thoughts. Normally you couldn't hear anything in space, but Luna guessed being the princess of the night had something to do with being able to hear. Cautiously, Luna quietly crept towards the direction of the noise; normally she would've brushed it off as a rock or something, but the noise sounded like... _singing; _soft and sweet, like flowers learned how to sing.

She clopped on, closer and closer. Eventually she could hear the words of the song.

_"My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic!_

_When I was young I was too busy to make any friends, such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends._

_But my little ponies, you've opened up my eyes, and now the truth is crystal clear as splendid summer skies, and it's such a wonderful suprise!"_

_Is she singing about... __friendship_? Luna thought to herself. She listened more intently.

_"When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side._

_Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy._

_For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye._

_A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity comes by,_

_And you all make fun and laughter, as easy as Pinkie Pie!"_

Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy? Applejack? They all sounded like pony names, but Luna never had heard such names before, and this song certainly wasn't heard sung in Equestria.

Luna continued to walk. She kept walking until something caught the corner of her eye. A gray figure, barely audible as it was as gray as the rock itself, was sitting inside one of the craters. It looked like the shape of a unicorn.

Luna watched as the creature continued singing until she finally gathered up the courage to speak. "Excuse me."

The creature stopped singing and slowly turned to look at Luna. The creature looked like a regular unicorn, with a gray flank and a silver mane. It appeared feminine, for she had an air of breathtaking beauty. She seemed to glow in the darkness of space.

"Hello Luna," she greeted. "For centuries I have been waiting for you."

**Well there's chapter 2 guys! I hoped you liked it! The song above is the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic extended theme song, which of course I don't own.**


End file.
